You're too good to be true
by Moony-sama
Summary: I haven't touched this story in ages to be truthful, and i've put up a chapter just to see if I should continue... basically, Taiki meets a really annoying Irish student, who doesnt leave him alone and takes pleasure in annoying him.


****

You're just too good to be true

__

By Chibi-Ookami

****

Disclaimer **None of the characters from Sailor Moon are mine except for a female character named _Kakito-chan_. I can't write, but I'm writing this anyway…please R/R if you can be bothered peoples! And erm, The three Starlights are back down on Earth because I say so – it's a fanfic, I'm allowed to Oh, and this song, I'm obsessed with it…by Frankie Valli and the four seasons…I love it so much – I use it for all my stories Bai!**

__

Part One:

You're just too good to be true

The main school hall was filling up fast with random students of the local high school – Juuban High. Mindless chatter and laughing, yelling and the Principle of the school – Mr Smith of America, trying to get his microphone to work, overcame the whole hall.

'Testing…testing…' the sound of the broken microphone echoed the room. He turned back around to the teachers behind him, who all shrugged – and then just went back to adjusting his baldhead to a proper shine.

In a small corner of the hall, Usagi, Minako, Makoto and Ami sat trying to escape the loudness of the voices. The chairs they had to sit on were small blue plastic things and usually too small for the student's behinds. It was the beginning of a new year – Usagi and her friends had just came back from they're Christmas holidays, and Usagi was already feeling the daily grind. The _thrill _of coming back to school, getting tones of more homework, having to understand the concept of her new subjects and edging the peek of "_unimportant senior_" years was too much for Usagi. Already she was complaining…

'Why do we have to do all these gay subjects that won't even help me in _my _life! If I'm going to live the life of a Sailor Scout, then why is school important to me!?' she whined, throwing her hands up in the air and making a huge fuss over nothing.

'Erm, Usagi-chan,' mumbled Minako, looking down to her and sighing, 'you use that same old excuse every time we start a new year!'

'She'll be happy when she finishes school, wont she…' Makoto added with a confused smile. Usagi scoffed and turned away from them, folding her arms in shame.

'I hate school more then…then I hate school!' she called out. The three girls giggled at her stupidness, making Usagi feel important.

On the other side of the hall, three young _males _sat in the little demented blue chairs – one of them looking quite impatient, one looking like they had a vacant expression and the other, distracted by the passing high school girls.

'Mine…mine…mine…EW, not mine…mine…oh that one's mine…mine…mine –'

'We ALL know you want them all, Seiya-kun you annoying little _brat_¸ but come on! Get _over _it! None of them will want you if they knew who you really were, you know,' informed the little silver head – Yaten, who had seemed more annoyed today then he usually was. The three Starlights, more commonly known as the "3 Lights" had come back to Earth, to complete a mission of finding the relations of Princess Kakyuu – who were sent down to Earth many years ago when the Princess got warning of an attack from another Galaxy. Of cause, the three women had to disguise themselves as the three famous males in the Japanese pop band _the three lights. _They had no idea on who the relations were, or where they were looking. The only thing they knew and had, was for starters, they were somewhere in Tokyo, and two, they each had starlight lockets on necklaces which would track the relations down by scent.

Seiya was more then happy to agree to the mission – after all, he loved Earth. Taiki was more solo and didn't say much about the mission agreement, and Yaten was most annoyed at the situation. As much as he hated Earth, he hated the fangirls more.

'As much as you hate this, Yaten-kun, I'm afraid we have to do it. Princess orders.' Taiki whispered to him, not taking his eyes off of the stage center. Yaten only gave Taiki a quick glance, before he went right back to glaring at Seiya – who was over reacting at the schoolgirls.

'Attention please, everyone!' came the Principal's voice, causing everyone's eyes to fly up to his and now have complete silence. 'Thank you. Now, I welcome you all back, and hope to have a lovely school year!' he shouted proudly.

'_And hope to have a lovely school year_…Pah, crap! I'm going to make it my _mission _that it's not going to be a lovely school year!' Yaten whispered in a snap at Taiki, who didn't take much notice to him. Yaten avoided the fact that Taiki ignored him, and continued to look around the hall – wanting to get into trouble for not listening.

On the other side of the room where Usagi was, Usagi was looking around the room being bored – looking out for new students that she hadn't seen before. As soon as her eyes laid upon someone she hadn't seen before, she'd shake Minako who was next to her. And every time that happened, Minako would nod and ignore what Usagi had to say.

She however, had now spotted someone who wasn't familiar to her, but in a way seemed to look strange. In the distance, standing with her back leaning up against the wall, holding a pile of what looked to be art books was a girl.

A girl, with bright red hair ending down near her behind – tied back with masking tape allowing her long fringe to dangle down over her sharp black sunnies, a slightly different uniform on to any of the other students, long navy blue baggy pants with paint stains all over them and what she could see, was a black belt on with camera add-ons attached to it. Usagi then realized, they were for the old looking camera handing around the girl's neck.

She was standing, a blank expression on her face as she pushed her spine back onto the wall. She obviously didn't want to be here – or wasn't too trilled about having to stand up. Her skin looked much paler then the other students, and she was apparently new.

Usagi tilted her fine-lined blonde eyebrows, and turned back around to the front of the room with a kind of worried expression. She had suddenly gotten a strange feeling about the girl she had just laid her eyes upon.

'Yaten-kun!' Minako giggled, throwing her arms around Yaten and giving him a _warm _hug, 'you came back to Earth for _me _didn't you?' she cried, sulking on his shoulder. Yaten however, who found it rather annoying to have a _fangirl _crying off of his shoulder, attempted to push her off but failed in doing so.

'…Yeah…that's the one…'

Ami and Makoto sighed as Usagi tried to pull Minako off of Yaten, and how she was failing as much as Yaten was in the attempt. Ami, who had just gotten the same _vibe _feeling as Usagi did shot around – staring at the girl who had just passed her. As she passed, Ami felt a cold wind pass her by. Standing in silence for a moment, Ami allowed her expression to become sort of concerned.

'Guys,' she whispered, 'have you seen that new student? I don't know her, but I just get this strange feeling about her.'

'Yeah,' Makoto mentioned, 'I saw her in the hall, and she was setting her camera or something.'

'I was able to get a closer view of her,' added Minako, 'her school uniform's from _England_! It looks like a Japanese school uniform though, must have been some _strange _school where ever she came from!' she told them, hanging off of Yaten's neck. Yaten, who had now been successful in pushing her off, dusted his uniform, and looked back to her with a blank expression.

'And, how do you know the uniform's from _England_ may I ask?'

'She's got the flag imprinted on her shirt,' Usagi whispered in his ear, 'and her skins so pale, of cause she's from the United Kingdom!'

'But why would she want to come here?' Makoto wondered, beginning to head off in the direction of her first subject. Ami shrugged a little before joining her in walking towards the Science classrooms.

'Maybe it had something to do with her parents or something? Any way, I'll have to talk to you guys at lunch, I have a Science class to get to – bye!' Ami called out, beginning to pick up her speed to the Science classrooms, while Minako and Usagi continued to hang off of Yaten's back. As he tried to push them, he failed many times.

'Look, girls, I have to get to my…Argh, _PE _class –'

'Really,' Usagi grinned widely, 'I have PE now too!'

'ARGH!' Yaten groaned, having one last attempt to get her off of his back. He shot around in the other direction – and looked into the student center for any sign of the teacher. But there wasn't. He sighed with relief and then looked to the other direction – where he saw Taiki.

'Taiki-kun! Taiki-kun!' Minako and Usagi shouted out together, letting go of Yaten and running up to Taiki, throwing their arms around him. He stood with a large sweatdrop for a few moments while both of the girls rubbed their faces in his chest. Yaten scoffed and turned back around to face the open door of the student center – where his eyes fell upon a solo female. The one with the red hair.

Yaten's eyes however, were not only trying to avoid her face but the camera hanging around her neck. He was guessing by the look of it, it was a Pentax. A Pentax camera around twenty years old. Then he noticed all the art books she was carrying, the camera add-ons hanging off of her belt and that she was walking straight his way.

Thinking she was yet another love-sick fangirl, Yaten pushed himself back on the wall so he had time to escape her random hug – but as she walked past him, he didn't only notice that she had a sweet scent about her, but that she didn't even _look_ at him. As he watched her walk on, she didn't turn back once or even have a glance at Taiki. Yaten huffed at what he had just experienced; Ignorance.

'Taiki-kun, Usagi-chan and…whatever your name is, did you see that?!' he grumped, throwing his finger up into the air and pointing at the back of the redheaded girl. But as soon as Taiki and the two girls turned around, she had gone. Out of sight – vanished, or was just a very quick walker.

'See what?' asked Taiki, beginning to walk over to him. Usagi turned around while Minako continued to hug Taiki. Usagi must of seen a flash of red hair move around the corner or something, because she automatically knew what Yaten was talking about.

'You mean the English girl?'

'Have you ever actually heard her speak? – She's probably _not _English, but yeah, her. She didn't even _look _at me! Not a _stare _or a _glance_! Complete ignorance! Didn't even look up at the giggles the two _girls _were making when hugging Taiki-kun – not even!'

'Yaten-kun,' whispered Taiki, patting his shoulder, 'it's not all _that _bad. She might just not like our music –'

'Oh now _what_!? Aren't we _good _enough for some, freaky _English _looking people!' he stressed, throwing his hand up to his forehead and pushing it hard. He began to massage his temples before he even thought about reopening his eyes and glaring at the two girls and Taiki. 'Ok, I'm fine now. But I mean, _come _on, I thought we were the hottest band in Japan!'

'Yaten-kun, you're always complaining how there's too many fans, and now you're complaining because one girl didn't look at you?' asked Taiki, raising an eyebrow at him.

'Maybe she was like, deep in thought or messing around with her camera, maybe she didn't notice you there, or maybe she doesn't know who you are because she's _English_!' Minako pointed out, poking Yaten in the nose. Yaten twitched for a moment, and then crossed his arms and turned his back on her.

'Whatever!'

Taiki sighed for a moment, and then looked down to his watch for the time.

'I have to get to my Maths class; I will see you all later, ok? Ja ne,' he called, turning around and walking off. Minako nodded brightly, jumping up and down waving her hand energetically, yelling "Ja ne! Taiki-kun!"

Usagi turned around, and yawned loudly. The teacher for their PE class had not yet arrived – or they were in the wrong spot. She looked up to the sky, where heavy storm clouds were beginning to form and cracks of thunder heard. Usagi whined loudly, shaking her head from side to side.

'I hate thunder storms – so, so terrible!'

'I hope the PE teacher makes you run around in it,' Yaten sniggered as he began to reread his timetable. Usagi screwed up her nose at him, and then shot her eyes away from his and to Minako's. Before Usagi has time to speak, the grumble from Yaten was heard to both their ears. Both girls looked to him with confused expressions on their faces at what the heck he was grumping at now.

'What now?'

'We're meant to meet the PE class over near the shed, not this stinkin student center. I think I'll get my wish about Usagi-chan playing in the rain.'

'Shut up!'

Yaten took one glimpse at the PE teacher, heard a few words and automatically began to hate her. Her name was Ms Jones – not only the head of the PE department, but the _"hardest on guys" _PE teacher there was. Apparently, she was a _Lesbian_ – one that had this huge grudge against any boy there was. She was short, short caramel coloured ponytail and eyes which both went in different directions when she talked to you. Yaten hated her. Absolutely hated her.

'Look at her, just _look _at her. Standing out there on the oval like the boss of the class,' scoffed Yaten, who had told her he didn't want to play. She made him sit out of cause, and pick up rubbish. She wanted about one thousand pieces from him before this lesson was over. His eyes pinched as he saw her _ugly _body again – standing out in the fine droplets of rain, whistling at the girls as they did push-ups.

'She is the boss of the class, Yaten-kun, she's the _teacher_,' Usagi mumbled, throwing a piece of paper into the bin. While muttering Japanese swear words under his voice, Yaten bent down to grab a piece of paper – when he realized, in the corner of his eye he could see a redhead. The redhead he saw this morning.

Without fully looking at her, Yaten was able to get a good look at her threw the corner of his eye. She was sitting under the shade of some over grown tree, sketching something. Her sunnies remained on, and so did her camera. Yaten couldn't help but push himself up, and stand there looking at him with rubbish in his hands.

Never once, did she look up at him. It was like she didn't even know he was there – or he appeared as a ghost in her eyes. Slightly confused, Yaten made a loud coughing sound, which caused no one but Usagi to look up at him.

'Um, you alright there?'

'Yeah,' he said rather loudly, 'I'm fine!'

But she didn't look up at him. It appeared to him, that she was very _weird_, and she was noticeably an art and Photography student. Getting even more suspicious of the girl, Yaten moved over to Usagi's side and muttered something in her ear.

'Do you think,' he started, 'she's _evil_? I mean, look at her!'

'I have this bad feeling about her too – like, what if when she takes photos of people, she's _actually _taking their soul or something?! Oh my God, what if she is! What if she's a new enemy, or –'

'Calm down Usagi-chan!' Yaten snapped, slapping his hand over her mouth, 'for some reason, I think that I'm going to have to agree with you!'

'What should we do?' whispered Usagi, pointing to the girl's camera – which she was now playing around with. They both watched her closely. She looked threw the camera, played around with the focus lens and then pulled back the advance film leaver. She then held up the camera to the oval, and she clicked the button.

'Gah,' Yaten gasped, trying not to let her hear him, 'she just took a photo!'

Both watched all the students on the oval, waiting for something to happen any moment – and it did. One of the students, a male of the eleventh grade suddenly just collapsed…out of no was, just before Yaten and Usagi's eyes. All the class huddled over to him, while Yaten's eyes flew back to the girl with the camera – who was now gone.

'Oh hell,' Usagi stuttered, holding Yaten's shoulders and hiding behind his thin back, 'she's gone! Yaten-kun! Who is she? What the hell is going on!' she panicked, pointing to where the girl once sat. Yaten, who was more annoyed then scared rubbed his chin for a moment, and then pointed towards the Photography room.

'That's where she's headed, come on –'

'MR Yaten-kun!' screamed the PE teacher right in his ear hole, causing him to shoot around at her.

'What?'

'Don't you _WHAT _me young man – one hundred more papers now!' she screamed.

'So he just, fainted?' Ami asked, sitting at the lunch tables eating. The four girls and the three lights all sat around a small table outside of the English block, chattering around and about their first class.

'Yes!' Usagi growled, throwing her fork up in the air, 'she took the photo, and a few seconds after, he fainted like that! Yaten-kun and I think that she's evil, and she's sucking the souls out of people when she takes the photos!'

'Oh come on guys,' Makoto stopped Usagi from her "jumping to conclusions" state, 'it might have just been a coincidence!'

'But we should try to think to be on the safe side,' mentioned Ami, 'she may be a new enemy, but we can't be too sure – '

'Look,' Yaten butted in, causing both Seiya and Taiki to move away from him. Both could see the anger rising in his pee-green eyes. 'She TOOK a BLOODY photo, the GUY fainted, she's EVIL end of STORY. I have completely NO interest in her what so ever – I don't want to know her, I don't want to know why she has a camera, I don't want to know why she's always wearing sunnies, I don't want to know why she looks so god freaken scary, I don't want to know why – '

'Yaten-kun's in love,' sniggered Seiya who was playing around with Yaten's hair. Yaten swung around to Seiya and slapped him hard over the nose, and then glared up to Taiki and pointed the finger. 'Don't say a word or you're getting it too.'

Taiki walked on. His first day back at school on Earth as a _guy _was a tired one. He didn't much like the idea of coming back, like Yaten. But he preferred to keep how he felt to himself rather then make it someone else's problem. All the fangirls had swamped him at lunch times and during classes, and he had barely been able to have a moment alone. But now he could walk home in peace. He was just minutes away from the gate to freedom – no more fangirls running up to him asking him for his autograph.

'TAIKI-KUN!' he heard a loud female's voice ring out from behind him. Sweatdropping, he turned around to see just who was calling his name. There was some black-headed fangirl, love hearts sparkling in her eyes and her cheeks bright with red blush. She was holding a piece of paper, which meant to Taiki that she wanted his autograph.

'Do, do you think I could get your autograph?' she asked, as politely as her voice could sound. Taiki sweatdropped again – and saw the young girl didn't have a pen. The pen, which he was holding, suddenly slipped behind his back and into his back pocket so the girl didn't see it.

But just a few meters away from him, stood the young redhead girl, which had the camera around her neck and the art books. She stood stone cold in movement for a second, raising an eyebrow at what Taiki had just done. She didn't move from her spot, and waited for Taiki to reply to the young hopeful girl.

'Oh, cause. I don't have a pen I'm sorry, do you?'

'Oh…no sorry sir,' the girl sighed sadly, turning her back from him and beginning to trail off. Taiki however, sighed with relief and began to start his stride towards the front gate – when suddenly out of nowhere, the young redheaded girl jumped out in front of him, with a rather blank expression upon her face.

'I saw that pen, get back,' she said quickly in an accent, so quick that it took Taiki a few moments to catch onto what she was saying. He only understood when he saw her pointing to his back pocket, and the pen half sticking out.

'I beg your pardon?' he asked politely, hoping the girl _Yaten _was talking about earlier would leave him alone right now before she _shot _him with her camera. Her eyebrows narrowed more at his words, causing him to take one step back from her.

'You know very well what I mean, not giving that young lass her autograph, how cold and _rude _you are! Now _get _back!' she hissed, taking a step towards him. Taiki, who was now completely lost in what she had just said, gave her a confused look. She was obviously _Irish_ – a thick Irish accent speaking girl. Before Taiki could say something else back to her, he felt the necklace around his neck begin to glow. It made a shimmering sound, one, which caught her ears faster, then, the speed she spoke.

'You listening to me? Get back!'

'I have to go,' Taiki said quickly, attempting to run around her, 'very busy – '

'Oh I don't think so! Get back! Get BACK!' the girl shouted, throwing herself at Taiki's back and _glomping _him tight. She secured her head on his back, and didn't let go no matter how hard he tried to push her off. Trying one last time to get her off of his back, Taiki gave up and began to drag her as he continued to make his way to the gate. Each step took forever – she wasn't letting go, and to Taiki's surprise, she was actually quite strong for a girl.

'Ms, please, I really have to get home – '

'And I _really _want you to give that girl your autograph! GET BACK!' she snapped, having her hands around his stomach glomp him harder. Taiki took a breath of air, but just sighed at her and continued to drag his feet along the ground. He tried to ignore her shouts in his ears to stop and sign the paper, but it became more irritating every moment.

'But, I really have to – '

'And I _REALLY _want you to get BACK! If you do what I say, we'll both get what we want!' she growled, now wrapping her legs around Taiki's waist. Taiki failed again to get her off of him. She was stuck to him like glue. But the thing he didn't get was just _why _she was being so arrogant at him for not signing a girl's paper when she didn't even know who he was. He planed to tell her, but every time he found the energy to speak, it was used to drag another footstep. It wasn't that she was heavy; it was that she was trying to pull him back.

'Why does it matter to you! You don't even know me –'

'I don't _care _if I don't know you, you lied to that girl, and I don't like liars! NOW GET BACK! GET BACK!'

'Oh for god's sake…' muttered Taiki as he felt her yet again pull tighter to get him back. It was hard work dragging her to the gate, but at least his strength was overcoming hers.

Usagi skipped along the pathway along the street, humming random tunes as she went. A few centimeters behind her was Seiya, who seemed to admire every move she made and way behind him was Yaten; who looked like he didn't want to be seen with any of them. His head was down low and his eyes shut, his bag at the side of his head and he dragged his feet along the cement. Every so often, he'd look up to Seiya and Usagi with an evil glint in his eyes, and then lowered his head again.

'Friggen Usagi-chan. Boy is he gonna get a screaming at from _ME _tonight,' he grumbled under his breath, eyeing the back of Seiya and Usagi.

Up ahead, Seiya lent over to the bouncy Usagi and gave a happy sigh at her happiness.

'Don't tell me you're bouncing because I'm shouting you an ice-cream?' he asked softly, waiting for her to look up at him with her _beautiful _deep blue eyes. He head shot up at the sound of his voice, and nodded proudly. As she began to speak, a small droplet of drool seeped out of the corner of her mouth.

'Double chocolate with sprinkles of candy, topped off with moose and cream…' she drooled. Yaten, who was ears dropping couldn't help but want to make a rude comment about how she liked her ice-cream cones made.

'Really? Thanks for the answers, Usagi-chan, now I know _exactly _why you're over weight!' he smirked, beginning to feel the anger out through his body die down to a proud feeling. Usagi shot around with an over annoyed look on her face, having her fist tightened and her eyes red with anger.

'I'm not fat!'

'Whatever,' scoffed Yaten, causing Seiya to send him deadly frowns. Not like Yaten cared though, he said whatever he wanted whenever he wanted.

'She's not fat, Yaten-kun,' hissed Seiya, ignoring Yaten and turning back around to face the front. Usagi did the same, which annoyed Yaten now more then before. What fun was annoying her if she wasn't going to listen to him?

Just at that moment in time, Yaten heard something behind him, like feet scraping along the pathway and a girl's accent calling out "get back." Yaten turned around to see what the noises were, to see Taiki, dragging himself along with the redheaded girl glomped onto his back tightly – not letting go. Yaten's eyes widened at the sight he was seeing, and slowly walked down to Taiki, who wasn't hard to catch up with.

'Taiki-kun…?' he whispered, confusion overcoming his voice.

'Get her off of me!' Taiki gasped out for air, due to how tight she was holding his chest, 'I don't care how you do it but get her off of _me_! Now!' he whispered, trying yet again to push her off of his back. The girl didn't budge though – her sunnies remained on as she continued to struggle and try and pull him back.

'You're getting back! Get _BACK_!' she shouted in her Irish accent, which straight away caught Yaten's attention. 'You're signing that girl's paper and you're APOLOGZING TO HER about you're RUDNESS! NOW GET BACK! Get BACK!'

'Yaten-kunnnn,' whined Taiki, who was now almost on the ground, 'get her off of me! Stop her from saying, "_get back_"!'

But before Yaten could act, the girl threw Taiki around so he was facing her face to face, and pointed behind her. He could barely see her eyes threw her darkly tinted black sunnies, and noticed she smelt of strawberries and roses. Her perfectly cut red fringe and long side bits informed Taiki that body wise, she was a neat girl. He then noticed, her ponytail was as well as his, done up by a bit of white masking tape. Apart from her looks in particular, he couldn't avoid the large frown, which overcame her pale face.

'Look,' she pointed out to the same blackhead girl, sitting on the side of the road, 'you've made her _depressed_! Go and sign her paper RIGHT NOW! Get BACK to her!' she ordered, throwing him forward into her. Taiki landed on top of the young black-headed girl with a thud, and when he looked up, he saw the eternal blush, which was prevailing over her face.

'Taiki-kun – '

'I,' he suddenly looked down into the mirror the girl was holding, and saw behind him the girl tapping her foot and mouthing "get back" to him – waiting for what she wanted. Taiki sighed gently and pulled the pen from out of his back pocket. 'I'm apologizing for not signing your paper. Here, I found a pen, let me sign it,' he mumbled, taking the piece of paper off of the girl and signing his name. Her face brightened up as he handed the paper back and then _pen _as well, and then jumped up from her spot.

'Thank you so much Taiki-kun!' she giggled, turning away from him and beginning to run off, 'bye!'

Taiki turned back to the girl with red hair, a deep frown staining his face. He pushed himself up, and shot a deadly expression her way.

'Happy? I gave her my pen and signed her paper!' he shouted at her, holding his fists down by his side. The girl, whose sudden emotion became gentle looking and peaceful, softly moved out her hand as the wind blew in and out of her red silk hair.

'My name's Kakito-chan, please call me Kako-chan. I'm pleased to meet you sir,' she spoke slower, more soothing accent then before. Her sudden change in heart caused Taiki's eyebrows to rise from being lowered. He couldn't help but allow his hand to move out to hold hers, and shake. Of cause, Japanese people didn't shake hands – but because she wasn't Japanese, she did so.

'Pleased to meet you too,' Taiki spoke softly, over surprised at her mood swing, 'Kako-chan.'

'Sorry about that sir,' she gazed into his eyes, still not taking off her sunnies. 'I didn't mean to pressure you into any thing you didn't want to do.'

Taiki felt the warm sensation from her hand to his rise as he continued looking at her. Some strange feeling swept the mind of Taiki – causing him to let go of her hand. He looked away from her for a moment, and closed his eyes.

'Oh, no I'm quite fine,' he said to her, getting the feeling that he was about to venture into a sensible conversation. 'And please, call me Taiki-kun rather then sir.'

'Can I call you Taki-chan?' she glimmered, her face suddenly lighting up with happiness and delight. Taiki's hopes of the sensible conversation were suddenly shattered with her sudden words. He however, gave her a completely confused look and shrugged his shoulders.

'I guess –'

'_Arigatou_!' she giggled to herself, gripping the camera strap, which still remained around her neck. Taiki waited for her to ask him _was he a member of the Three Lights_, but never once did she mention it. So he thought it was high time to tell her who he _really _was – not really, but who Taiki Kou was.

'You don't…recognize me?' he asked, rising and eyebrow at her, 'I don't look, remotely familiar to you?' But Kakito just giggled more at his words. She tugged gently at his ponytail and continued to giggle.

'You remind me of me boyfriend with that hairstyle – sort of. No Taki-chan, I'm sorry,' she told him, shaking her head from side to side, 'I've never seen you before I'm afraid.' Taiki's face returned to a confused one, but simply sighed at her failure in knowing who he was.

'My name's Taiki Kou – I'm one of the three members of the singing sensation _The Three Lights_ – successful pop band in Tokyo. You, haven't heard of it?' he asked her, looking down to her. As he waited for her answer, he didn't notice that both Usagi and Seiya had dragged Yaten on to the ice cream store. She glanced up at him, looking like she had no clue on what he was talking about.

'You sing…? Or do you dance? No sorry, never heard of the band,' she told him blankly, 'I'm from Ireland, Taki-chan,' she told him, beginning to slowly begin to walk, with him following next to her. 'From _Galway_, it's this little town next to the ocean.' She said to him.

'What brought you to Japan?' Taiki asked her, as casually as he could.

'Oh,' she mumbled, beginning to hesitate on telling Taiki her reasons when she didn't even know him, 'my f – I mean,' she paused for a moment, looking like she was in deep thought – but quickly snapped out of it, 'father is chief officer in the Navy forces in Galway, and right at this moment they had to go to war. Ioan told me it was safer if I came over here rather then stay in the UK,' she told him, not looking up at him once.

'_Ioan_?'

'Ioan Lowe. He's my boyfriend,' Kakito said to him. Taiki only gave her a look which analyzed that he felt he was pressuring her to tell him personal details, so thought it best if they ended it right there and then. And as well, he was beginning to feel strange about being to _open _with her.

'Well,' he stopped, and turned around to face her, 'it was a pleasure finding out who you are, but I must get home.' He told her blankly.

'Understandable.' She said, equally as blank as he said his words. Ignoring his confusion, he pressed on in fare welling her.

'Anyway, I have to go. Good day to you, Kako-chan.'

Author's note: Meh, I don't think I'll continue… tis boring.


End file.
